I Swear To You
by HikaKiti
Summary: He should have been asleep. But he couldn't, so he went to talk to the only thing he ever needed.


_Author's Note: Well, this one-shot came into my head when I saw a really sad video on you of the tube. So here you go, and first person to guess the OBVIOUS couple/characters wins a virtual high-five and one of Sebastian (from Black Butler)'s cakes! Haha just kidding about the cake... I wish... Oh my gosh, I'm rambling. Alrighty then, here's:_

**Make Them Pay**

It was late. He should have been asleep. But he was up, staring at the cieling and soaked with sweat. He was scared, shaking, and salty tears were soaking his pillow. He hadn't meant to. He didn't want this. Wait, he did. He wanted this.

He didn't.

This was his family. Camp was his home, his only one, as he'd sworn never to go back to his horrific home. He'd grown up here. Soon, he'd be starting college somewhere in New York... or he would be, if he hadn't already signed his body and being over to... no, just don't think about it. Sleep. You can get some rest.

But he couldn't, he knew, so he got up and pulled on a pair of jeans he wasn't even sure were his. He knew his cabinmates wouldn't mind. This cabin was so crowded, you didn't get a "thats mine" it was more of "I'm using this today." and everyone would go with it. He threw on a t-shirt and stepped outside into the cool night air, legs shaking slightly.

He walked away from the many cabins, up the hills to where a lone pine tree stood, like a gaurdian. It was alone, standing tall and proud, but still alone, and painfully so.

He reached it, laying his sweaty palm on its rough bark and tapping his fingers against it. He sighed, putting his forehead against the tree and closing his eyes.

"I wish you were here. I miss you." he whispered, seemingly to no one. Then his face contorted in anger and his fingers tore a couple pieces of bark off the tree as it clenched. His lips pulled up in a snarl. "WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?"

He turned away, throwing the shredded bark in his scratched hand away. It landed in the tall grass a few feet away. He stared at it, then turned and punched the tree, hard. His knuckles split and blood trickled slowly over his long, nimble thief fingers. The tree remained unmoving. He once leaned forward, putting his cheek against the prickling bark this time. The smell of pine was comforting, familiar.

This wasn't the first night he'd snuck up here.

A tear traced its way down his cheek, following the line of the scar that marred his brilliantly handsome face. He brushed his nose against the trunk of the pine and felt it scratch his nose, but he didn't mind. "Gods... I need you NOW. You as in YOU and no one else. Please... please come back."

He barely breathed the words. His blonde hair lifted away from his face as a breeze stirred the needles. He didn't open his eyes. There was no need for him to have any hope. He knew the girl he wanted to see would never see him again. Not him, at least... if she ever managed to come back... he wouldn't be himself. He'd be... a servant for a master who'd tempted him and left him feeling like a hollow shell. He'd been so sure it was the right decision. He was sure it was now, too. But... he... curse the doubts! He wanted this. He wanted those that were to lousy to look down in love to look down in fear and then tremble as they looked UP at those they didn't care enough about before.

He wanted them to feel as abandoned as he had, roaming the woods alone and then with a pig-tailed blonde and a girl he wound up falling in-

"No." Luke breathed, and his voice was rough. He shook his head, trying to calm himself down. "You had to take it away, didn't you?" he looked to the sky, where storm clouds had begun to form. "You had to take HER away! The only girl I really cared about! The only one I... the only girl..." he fell to his knees, hating himself for showing weakness, for screaming them to the ones who were probably not listening anyways.

He sighed, the breath rumbling in his throat and lungs as tears once more slipped from his eyes. The wind blew slightly harder, lifting the loose t-shirt from his waist and making it flutter. He looked up as something icy, icy cold touched his face.

Electric blue lit the air, and he leaned forward in hope, hardly daring to believe he was seeing... but then it was gone. He reached out a hand to touch the tree, but at the last second jerked back as if he'd been burned and surged to his feet. He turned his back on the pine tree, the lone pine tree, its branches shivering in the breeze, and didn't look back as he trooped down the hill.

He paused on the steps to his cabin, the doorhandle brushing his palm but not yet grabbed. He stared at the floorboards beneathe his bare feet. He stared until every grain was memorized. Finally, as he heard the shuffle of someone in the over-crowded cabin as they shifted in their sleep, he looked back.

For the last time, he looked back.

And he whispered, "I loved you. But they took you away, too. I'll make them pay. Every single one of them..." He shut the door behind him. "They will pay. I swear."

_END_


End file.
